<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miu Iruma x Fem! Reader oneshot: Movie Night :3 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270602">Miu Iruma x Fem! Reader oneshot: Movie Night :3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, Miu Iruma x Reader, Miu Iruma/reader - Freeform, Miu iruma - Freeform, V3 - Freeform, Wholesome, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically you and Miu just hang out and have a night off from the horrible killing game going on around you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miu Iruma x Fem! Reader oneshot: Movie Night :3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in the process of stirring the cheese sauce packet into the noodles when you heard the door start to creak open. You ran over eagerly and held your arms out.<br/>
"Miu! You're home! How was work?" You asked impatiently, pulling her into a hug the second she got in the door. She was working with the exisals for some extra monocoins.<br/>
"It was exhausting. But luckily we're almost done." She replied, hugging you softly back while playing with your hair. She sat on the couch and sighed, while you finished the mac and cheese and scooped some into a bowl for her, and sat next to her on the couch, resting your head on her shoulder.<br/>
"I miss being back home, and having good mac and cheese. I wish we never signed up for this killing game. It wasn't worth it." You said, taking bites of the bland mac and cheese. She giggled a little bit.<br/>
"Yeah, what were we even thinking. Luckily, Shuichi has been working hard on figuring out who the mastermind is. Do you want to watch a move to take your mind off it?" She asked, picking up the remote. You nodded and grabbed the blanket to put over your legs while smiling a little. She always knew what to say to make you feel better.<br/>
"Can we please watch Shrek?" You asked her, nuzzling into her arms. She grinned.<br/>
"Shrek, huh? You've always liked that movie." She replied, cuing it up and snuggling you closer to her warm, soft body. You melted like putty in her arms. The movie was starting, and about 10 minutes in, you heard some snoring coming from your shoulder, and there was that same girl who was practically screeching at Kokichi earlier, sleeping on your shoulder. You couldn't help but watch her instead of the movie, and then you heard the "And then I saw her face.... and now I'm a believer!" and you realized that you spent the whole 1 hour and 35 minutes just watching her sleep. You got up on your feet, and she woke up. You held your hand out to her, and she pulled herself up and took the dance. You two were spinning around and dancing like you were in an elegant ballroom during the end song, Believer of shrek. After the song ended, you guys giggled and ran back to the couch and held hands.<br/>
"So, what should we watch next? I don't have work tomorrow, so we can stay up pretty late." She said, breathing heavily from the dancing.<br/>
"I heard that there's a new anime on Netflix that's really good, how about that?" You suggested, squeezing her hand tighter.<br/>
"I'm really tired, I think I want to go to bed earlier tonight. Can we watch it tomorrow?" She asked, pulling you up and walking to the bedroom.<br/>
"Yeah, of course!" You replied, walking with her to your bedroom. You were both too tired to get changed into pajamas, just hopping into bed and laying down. You said your goodnights, and interlocked your hands to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>